disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (魔界戦記ディスガイア4, Makai Senki Disugaia Fō, literally: Netherworld Battle Chronicle Disgaea Four) is the fourth installment in the Disgaea series and the second Disgaea game to be on the Playstation 3. It stars a Vampire named Valvatorez who leads a coup d’état in the Netherworld in order to reform its corrupt leadership. As a result, the game's themes are deeply-rooted in politics. It has improved graphics from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice and an "Online Mode". It was released on February 24th in Japan, September 6th in North America, and November 25th in the EU. __TOC__ Characters The new main characters are Valvatorez, a vampire and former tyrant, Fenrich, a werewolf who serves Valvatorez, Fuka, a human who wears a Prinny themed school uniform due to no Prinny outfits being available to her because of budget cuts, Vulcanus, an angel who's very fond of money (even being called the Angel of Avarice), Emizel, a spoiled brat kid who happens to be the son of the current Netherworld president, Hugo, and DESCO, a rejected final boss (her name is an acronym for "Death/Extermination Submersible Combat Organism"). The game also features returning characters, including Axel, who has become the warden of Hades whom Valvatorez and Fenrich serve under, as well as Flonne, Laharl, and Etna. Flonne is no longer as a fallen angel but returns as Celestia's new archangel. A code that comes with first print copies in Japan allows players to download her in her Fallen Angel Form for free. A code was also given to people who pre-ordered from Gamestop as well as pre-ordered from NISA's official site (given via e-mail). Pleinair also returns in the game, serving the same purpose as she did in Disgaea 3. Axel, Raspberyl, Archangel Flonne, Etna, Laharl, Asagi, Prinny Kurtis, and Zetta (humanoid form) are able to be fought and recruited in the post-game. Classes features most of the classes from the previous games. Human classes include the Male and Female Warriors, Mage and Skull, Magic Knight, Gunner, Masked Hero, Beast Master, Healer, Heavy Knight, Female Samurai, Archer, Ninja, and Shaman. Monster classes include the Prinny, Dragon, Succubus, Nekomata, Reaper, Mystic Beast, Slime, Eryngi, Dragon Zombie, Orc, Wood Golem, Rifle Demon, Ghost, Zombie, Alraune and Cockatrice. Other classes include the Gargoyle, who was absent in the series since the original Disgaea. Also included is the Professor class from Makai Kingdom, Battle Suit, Onmyo Monk, Android, and the Bouncer. The sprites have been changed into HD, although players can change them into their older format for nostalgia purposes. The special Limited Edition version of the game contains an artbook, a CD and a Nendoroid figure of the character Fuka. The same limited edition is available in North America (with the Nendoroid Fuka figure replaced with a Fuka figure from the Disgaea 4 Trading Arts series) along with an upgraded version that has all previously mentioned items and 9 figures of the characters (Also from the Disgaea 4 Trading Arts series). Story Features ''Disgaea 3'' to Disgaea 4 Connectivity All players with a Disgaea 3 save file will unlock the "Hall Monitor" Evil Symbol. The symbol allows confiscation of items from Netherworld Assembly representatives. The symbol is also unlockable through normal gameplay by stealing any item from any enemy, so those who haven't played Disgaea 3 won't miss out. Magichange System The Magichange feature that was introduced in Disgaea 3 returns in Disgaea 4 as well, while also being expanded. Some added features include: *Monster + Monster (Fusion) = Mega monster *Monster + Human with magichange weapon = Human with two magichange weapons *Mega Monster + Human = Human with mega weapon *Mega Monster + Human with mega Weapon = Human with two Mega Weapons Interestingly enough, this means one can access both skill sets and attack two times per turn with the same character. If a character is dual-wielding weapons, the second weapon will override one of the armor slots. The player can also get an evil symbol that allows them to combine two giant monsters into a giga monster with increased stats and the same size. Punishment System There is a new Punishment system called Educational Coaching. By capturing an enemy unit (by throwing them into the base panel) the player can use the Discipline Room to punish and torture them. By torturing them, various options will be available, such as unlocking a treasure chest in one of the story maps, stealing their money, and recruiting them into becoming an ally. This can be done on both humanoid classes and monsters. The player can only capture classes they already have access to. This feature is commonly used to acquire parts for Pirate Ships. Tower Attack System As with Disgaea 3, Disgaea 4 incorporates different Tower Attacks. This installment also includes new abilities to use when in a tower (such as the ability to move the tower and the ability to use the tower to grab enemies and items). Online Mode There is an online mode in the game in which the player can create a custom pirate ship and send characters into the internet to barge into other player's games. There's also an automatic level arrangement system. For example, when a player goes online to fight a random person and their characters are around level 2,000 then they will fight someone at around that same level instead of someone at a level higher or lower. Also the player can obtain a Red Cellphone from a Cellphone seller in the item world which allows them to call a random person whose Defense Minister will help in battle, however the Defense Minister can be any level and is not controlled. Map Creation The player can create their own custom maps in the game. They can put the map they created online for other people to play and rate. They create maps by placing tiles, characters and Geo Blocks in a grid like area. Once completed they can name the map and give it a description. However, this feature is slightly altered in North America and Europe due to differences in regional regulations. Map parts are purchased with CP, gained from completing Pirate Duals, other Users' Maps which varies from landform parts, Geo Blocks and other decorations. Base Creation Similar in fashion to Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman the player can customize the Hades hub area in this game. This is done through the Map Creation feature. Players are also given the ability to select which character is in charge of the various shops (example: making Fuka the Item Shop Keeper or making Flonne the Dimensional Gatekeeper). Cameos In Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, the cameos are not playable characters but are instead used as the conveyors of the Omega spells. The following cameos seen within the game include: *Omega Fire - Meito "Anime Tenchou" Anizawa, Animate's mascot. *Omega Wind - Holo from Spice & Wolf *Omega Ice - Astarotte Ygvar from Astarotte no Omocha! *Omega Star - Bikkuriman *Omega Heal - Index from A Certain Magical Index DLC Disgaea 4 much like its predeccesor contains a large amount of DLC. NIS America's official website shows up upcoming DLCs and their release dates. NIS America, Disgaea 4 DLC info Current list of DLC: *Fallen Angel Flonne: Flonne in her Fallen Angel form. A PSN code was included in first print copies of Disgaea 4 which could be redeemed to get her. The code is available as a GameStop pre-order bonus in North America. It was also available through NISA's online store. She is available from the first time you enter the Cam-pain HQ, even in the normal game. *HD Asagi: An HD version of Asagi. Money spent on this DLC will go towards the Earthquake/Tsunami relief effort in Japan. The HD Asagi is free to download in North America. *Adell: The main male protagonist from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. *Rozalin: The main female protagonist from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. *Mao: The main protagonist from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. *Priere: The main protagonist from La Pucelle: Tactics. *Gig: The Master of Death and a protagonist from Soul Nomad and the World Eaters *Pram: The Oracle from Makai Kingdom. *Nisa: The NIS mascot character from Hyperdimension Neptunia. *Marona: The female main character from Phantom Brave *Ash: The male main character from Phantom Brave. *Evil Ranger Pink from the Axel Mode in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days who unlocks the Deathsabre class for Character creation. *Prism Red: The leader of the Prism Rangers, a group of recurring Disgaea characters. He unlocks the Prism Ranger class for character creation. *Main Hero B from the Axel Mode in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero days who unlocks the Celestial Host AKA the Angel class from previous Disgaea games. *Asuka Cranekick: One of Raspberyl's henchgirls from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. She and Kyoko were a one-pack DLC. Their purchase unlocks the Kunoichi Class. *Kyoko Needleworker: One of Raspberyl's henchgirls from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. She and Asuka were a one-pack DLC. Their purchase unlocks the Kunoichi Class. *Petta: A new character in the PSP version of Makai Kingdom. Is unlocked after completing "Command Attack" from Pirate Trial *Pirohiko Ichimonji: The original Unlosing Ranger and mentor to the new Unlosing Ranger in Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman. *King Krichevskoy: Laharl's father and previous Overlord of his Netherworld. *Hugo: The president of the Netherworld and one of the antagonists in Disgaea 4. *DES X: Sister of Desco and Fuka, as well as one of the antagonists in Disgaea 4. *Nemo: The main antagonist of Disgaea 4. *A Necromancer Class designed by Kouhaku Kuroboshi (artist of Kino's Journey). *A Medic Class designed by Noizi Ito (illustrator of Burning-Eyed Shana). *Pirate Tournament mode. Get 5,000 cp or 10 consecutive wins and unlock Pleinair. *All-Star Demon Battle Mode. *"Tyrant Valvatorez" Scenario, an alternate play mode starring Valvatorez in his Tyrant days when he first meets Fenrich. Completing it unlocks Tyrant Valvatorez as a separate playable character in the normal game. *"The Fuka and Desco Show" Scenario, an alternate play mode starring Fuka and Desco. *A fight with Tyrant Overlord Baal. *Parts for a Mecha Laharl themed pirate ship. *Parts for a Mecha Mao themed pirate ship. *Parts for a Battleship Gargantua themed pirate ship. *Parts for a World Eaters themed pirate ship. *Parts for a Makai Kingdom themed pirate ship. *Parts for a Valvatorez themed pirate ship *Parts for a Phantom Brave themed pirate ship. *Parts for a Valvoga themed pirate ship. *Holt Village themed parts for Map Edit. *Evil Academy themed parts for Map Edit. *Space Battleship themed parts for Map Edit. *Soul Nomad themed parts for Map Edit. *Zetta's Castle themed parts for Map Edit. *Laharl's Castle themed parts for Map Edit *Phantom Isle themed parts for Map Edit. *Unlosing Ranger Base themed parts for Map Edit. *Themes for the Playstation 3 Menu. *Numerous Toro and Kuro themed weapons. However, considering the track record with previous Toro and Kuro weapons, these ones weren't likely to (and didn't) come to North America. Vita Version A port of the game for the PlayStation Vita titled Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited was released in January 2014, roughly two years after the original version was released. This version contains all the DLC from the PS3 version on-cartridge and features a new bonus story featuring Tyrant Valvatorez and Sister Artina. List of Characters Packaging Artwork Disgaea 4 Box Art.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 4'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 02/24/11 Disgaea 4 JP (Limited) Cover.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea 4 (Limited Edition)'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 02/24/11 Disgaea 4 US Cover.jpg|Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten NIS America North America: 09/06/11 Disgaea 4 US Collectors Edition.jpg|Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (Premium Edition) NIS America North America: 09/06/11 Gallery Disgaea4.jpg|First Promotional Game Art. D4 Publicity 01.jpg|Promotional artwork D4 Publicity 02.jpg|Promotional artwork D4_DLC_Characters.png|DLC characters. Screenshot Disgaea 4 Screenshot.jpg|New HD sprites Disgaea4Screenshot1.jpg Disgaea4Screenshot2.png Disgaea4Screenshot3.png Disgaea4Screenshot4.jpg Disgaea 4 Magichange.jpg|Magichange involving a Dragon and Valvatorez. Disgaea 4 Foyer.jpg|Valvatorez in the game's foyer. Giant Nekomata.png|A Giant Nekomata. Giant Golem Magichange.png|Magichange between a Female Warrior and a Giant Wood Golem. High angel flonne.PNG|Archangel Flonne (Opening) omega f.jpg|Omega Fire omega h.png|Omega Heal omega i.jpg|Omega Ice omega s.jpg|Omega Star omega w.png|Omega Wind Trivia *This is the first game to use HD sprites rather than the SD sprites seen in past games. *This is also the first (if not only) game to have the option to switch between HD and SD sprites. *In addition, this is also the first game where each of the demon characters of the main cast (Valvatorez, Fenrich, Desco, and Emizel) transform into a larger and more menacing form in their final Unique Skills. *This game is possibly the first one to specify the Sub-Species of each Main Character. *''Disgaea 4'' may have parodied the fact that with each following game in the franchise, the stories were seemingly getting less episodes. **Evidenced how Disgaea 1 had 14 episodes, while 2 had 13 episodes, 3 had 8 episodes and then 4 had the 7th Episode's title as Final Episode. In actuality, there were three "Final Episodes" after this first Final Episode. In short, there were 10 episodes in Disgaea 4, which is just only 2 episodes more than Disgaea 3. References *Siliconera's article confirming the game's existence *Siliconera's article with the trailer and the info on Flonne *Siliconera's article revealing the names of Emizel and Vulcanus, along with the Punishment and Government Systems *a roughly translated page with the game's trophy list *Siliconera's article about the first batch of DLC *Siliconera's article about Mao and related DLC External links *Disgaea 4 Official Japanese Site *Disgaea 4 Official English Site Category:Disgaea 4